


Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

by thosebarricadebabes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, In Bed, M/M, the fluffiest, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosebarricadebabes/pseuds/thosebarricadebabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has an irrational fear that Grantaire only worships him for his God-like appearance and will no longer love him when he is just an old soul. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was listening to "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Ray, and if you haven't heard it you NEED to play it right now in the background. xxx

The clock that sits on the bedside table beeps every time the hour passes. And by now, it has seemed as though it has beeped a thousand times. Enjolras lay on his back with one arm tucked behind his head, zoning out into the ceiling. He always put a lot of concern into the future when it came to his ideas for his country, but what about himself? He thought about what was to come of him? Of his friends? Of Grantaire? Slowly every day they were all aging, closer to death as the minute passes. He couldn't even imagine all of his friends old. And he certainly didn't want to think about death, but it was now 4 am and his racing mind couldn't seem to settle down. He turned to look over at Grantaire sleeping softly beside him, laying on his stomach with his head turned towards Enjolras and an arm under his pillow. He watched his back slowly rise and fall with ever breath and he was trying to memorize the figure in front of him. The lightly defined muscles on his back and the his bright wrinkle-free blue eyes which were now slowly opening...

 

"Mmm... what are you doing?" Grantaire mumbled into his pillow while looking up with heavy lidded eyes.

 

"Just thinking, I guess"

 

Grantaire slowly raised himself to peer over at the clock and then fell back against his pillow, "About what? It's 4 am."

 

"You... Me.... our friends... time."

 

"Sounds pretty deep to be thinking about this early" he let out a sleepy chuckle. But then he realized Enjolras still had a straight face on and was zoning out.

 

"Hey," Grantaire raised himself onto his elbows and inched closer to Enjolras, "What's wrong?"

 

Enjolras breathed out a long breath, "You know how you always tease me and call me Apollo, because I resemble some sort of God-like figure to you?"

 

"I'm not teasing you, it's simply a fact," Grantaire smiled, "I mean have you seen your marble-like bone structure?! And don't even get me started about the rest of you're structure." He ran his finger down the front of Enjolras' chest.

 

"That's just it." He set his jaw and lowered his eyes to Grantaire's hand on his chest.

 

"What's it?"

 

"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? When all that's left is my aching soul?"

 

"What're you talking about-"

 

"-I mean I'm not always going to be the strong Apollo you make me out to be... People change, everything changes."

 

"Just because you will get older doesn't mean I will love you any less. If anything it will make me love you more with all of the years I get to spend with you."

 

"But I'd no longer be your marble-"

 

"Enjolras, I know I let my thoughts get the best of me and I can go on and on about how beautiful you are but that's not the only reason I love you." He grasped Enjolras' hand and held it in his, "I love you because you inspire me to be so much more than I ever hoped I could be. When I'm with you I feel as though I could do anything. I know we don't always see eye to eye on a lot of your ideas, but I would still do anything for you because I believe in you. I'll always want you."

 

Grantaire leaned in to kiss him, and brought Enjolras' hand to lay flat against his heart. Enjolras could feel the warm skin underneath his hand and the steady heartbeat that was so soothing to him.

 

"Do you feel this?" Grantaire squeezed his hand tighter to his heart, "As long as this is beating, I will love you, always." He brought Enjolras' hand too his mouth and kissed his palm and his fingers until he had covered every single spot on his hand.

 

"I'll always love you too, R." He wrapped his arm around Grantaire's neck and dragged him forward so he was now laying on top of him, arms curled under Enjolras' shoulders. 

 

Grantaire smiled down at him, "Oh my god!" His face turned to shock, "Is that a grey hair?!" He started to dig his hands through Enjolras' hair. 

 

"Grantaire!!! Stop!" Enjolras could not hold back his laughter as he tried to bury himself underneath the pillow to keep Grantaire's hands out of his hair.

 

When their laughter finally came to a stop, Enjolras slowly peeked out from under the pillow to see Grantaire still pressed against him and smiling down at him with wild hair. "Now, can we stop worrying about this and just let me enjoy how beautiful you are and always will be?"

 

"I always want to remember us like this, with you and your wild curly hair, your eyes, your smile..." He ran his finger over Grantaire's lip.

 

"Well I'll always be here." Enjolras pulled Grantaire down and kissed his forehead, then each of his eyes, then nose and finally lips. They kissed lazily for another few minutes before Grantaire nuzzled into Enjolras' neck and wrapped his arms under his back. Enjolras ran one hand down Grantaire's lower back while the other rested in his curls. 

 

"I love you."

 

"And I love you."

 

And with a final kiss to the top of Grantaire's head, Enjolras finally drifted asleep for the first time that night dreaming of all the years to come ready to welcome it gladly.


End file.
